The present invention relates generally to the field of advertising display devices.
Heretofore it has been known generally to provide a multiplicity of wire frame structures for holding and supporting display sheets, cards, and the like, containing advertising and other identifying material in connection with item display containers and the like.
One of the most exemplary prior structures is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,409, which discloses an upstanding wire frame in which a first element has parts at one end for extending through openings in a display panel, and a part for supporting the panel between the openings. A hollow tube connector has one end for receiving the other end of the first element, and an opposite end for receiving an end of a second frame element formed at its lower end with an enlarged mounting loop adapted to be secured to a surface by means of an adhesive sheet.
Briefly, the present invention differs from the structure of the above noted patent in that the wire frame embodies first and second elements which are adjustably interconnected to permit variations in the supported height of the displayed member with respect to an associated container or carton containing variously displayed items. The attaching means by which the frame is mounted on the surface of the carton or container is of improved construction, and the display panel is folded along the top edge to provide a pair of facing panels with adjacent lower edges containing unique tabs which are attachable to the adjacent wire frame structure and serve to stabilize the display panels against tilting.